The several unfortunate events of Urian Fullbuster
by Dolphin2018
Summary: The eldest child of the Fullbuster family, Urian, has been put in charge of his younger sister Mika and younger brother Silver, FOR A WEEK. And knowing the two very crazy children, Urian gets a little help from two of his very trustworthy, close friends. But when Urian's love life, inconvenient stripping habit, cooking, and anger, comes into play...Welp who knows?
1. Ch 1: And the events begin

**A/N**

 **Hi! I'm Dolphin432. This is my very first shot at a fanfic(Even though I've read plenty .) Btw my favorite shipping is Gruvia! Anyhow (If you read the description I don't know) this is the story of when the big brother of Gray and Juvia's bunch was left in charge of his "pleasant" siblings. And some of the names were inspired by another fanfic I read(I really can't remember it) BUT...XD Enjoy plez**

It was another sunshine morning in the Fullbuster household, though the previous night was not...Well how would you put it? Enjoyable.

 _~Previous night~_

 _Silver tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. But the scary image was still implanted in his, small child mind. Rogue(Gajeel and Levy's twin boy)had persuaded Silver into watching a movie the two knew they shouldn't have been watching. Silver couldn't even word out the title, for he was worried that mentioning the name would catch Auntie Erza's attention. The movie was about a brave gunman who brought it upon himself to stop the world's zombie apocalypse. Let's just say there was A LOT of blood, death, not needed kissing scenes, and well guns_. _In the end Silver and Rogue were both terrified. So sleeping tonight was not easy, seeing every time Silver closed his eyes the zombies kept showing up. Scared and covered in cold sweat, Silver popped up and quickly ran to his mother and father's room. For some reason the door was locked, all Silver could here was rustling and movement coming from inside. He thought he heard his mother scream or something, he didn't really know. So of course he went to the next best thing his big brother. Now Urian had been training non-stop with his dad. Right now all the 12 year old wanted was nice,quiet,peaceful sleep. But alas his blue headed brother decided to jump right on top of him. And not in a good place might he add. "Silver?", Urian started as he rubbed his drowsy eyes, "What the heck are you doing?" Silver had tears slowly trailing down his rosy cheeks, and for a boy who had gone swimming in the middle of winter to be shivering? Something was really wrong Urian just knew it. Being the great big brother he was, Urian sat Silver on his lap. "What happened Silv?"(A/N Silv is just a quick nickname I decided to throw in. Cause you know some people say Juvi and blah blah. You get me) Silver was one quick to reply, "For one I-I-I told you to stop c-c-calling me that and t-two...I'M SCARED." And then came the water works. Even though Urian had grown up listening to Mika cry as a baby, he still wasn't used to all the crying coming from Silver. Urian's door slowly opened and in came Mika herself. "Mika heard Silver crying, what happened?" Urian groaned in annoyance, Mika had picked up the third person way of speaking from his mom. Only thing was everytime she spoke out a sentence it alternated from first to third. Urian really didn't know how that worked. "Hello? Big brother I asked a question." Mika walked towards the bed and also decided to take a seat. Urian sighed, "Silver can't sleep." Mika tilted her head in confusion, "Why didn't he just go to moma and papa?" "Uhhhh. Idk. Silver why didn't you go to mom and dad?" Silver's blue eyes looked up to Urian before muttering out a pouty reply, "The door was locked. I couldn't get in!" Silver grabbed Urian's shirt and cried into it making it completely soaked. "Don't worry, Silver I'll go see what's going on." Urian unhappily got out of his comfy bed and trudged over to his parents door. Sure enough, the door was locked. He realm didn't see why it needed to be locked, there was nothing to hide. Urian, using some of his ice magic formed a piece of ice he hoped was the right size to pick the lock. With a couple twist and turns Urian finally "broke" in. But what was inside the room was not what Urian was hoping to see. He had seen enough of those movies. He knew exactly what his mom and dad were doing. It only took a mere five minutes of Urian standing there for his parents to notice his presence. His mom of course shrieked and tried to cover her body, whilst his dad just gave Urian the You-just-had-to-open-the-door look. Urian could clearly see the faint blush on his mom's cheeks, "What's wrong Ur-chan? Why are you awake?" Urian opened his mouth to speak, but fought against it. He simply pivoted on his foot closed the door and walked back across the hall to his room. Mika and Silver were sprawled across Urian's bed sound asleep. Urian didn't even care anymore, he was done. Urian swiftly went down stairs and collapsed on the couch. He was so tired he didn't even care to grab a cover or even put his night pants back on._

~End of previous night!~

Urian stared at the plate of eggs in front of him. In front of him was his mom and dad, who at the moment looked serious. Loud cheers of laughter came from his nine year old sister and 6 year old brother. 'At least they're having fun.' Urian thought aloud, but only enough for him to hear of course. "Ur-chan? Are you tired? J-Juvia is sorry if her and Gray-sama kept you up." Urian merely waved a hand to his mother's apology.(A/N Just like dad! Haha *sigh*) Gray really did not look happy nor sorry, " What were you doing coming in our room at 1 in the morning anyway?" Urian lowly growled, it wasn't fair how he always got in trouble for stuff which really wasn't his fault. "Well you and mom should've been caring for you're scared little boy, not whatever the hell you guys were doing!" Urian clasped his hands over his mouth. Just like his stripping habit, Urian would occasionally curse by accident. "I'm really sorry mom, dad." Gray just slumped in his chair and looked towards the window. The rest of breakfast went with alot of silence. Until Juvia broke through the quiet atmosphere, "Umm Ur-chan?" Urian decided upon being a little nicer to his mom, "Yes mom?" Juvia played with the tips of her curly hair before nudging Gray in the ribs. Gray grunted and looked at Juvia, who looked at Urian, who really did nothing. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Urian murmured with a hint of blush on his cheeks. Even at 12 years of age, Urian really didn't like when all the attention was on him. It just didn't sit well. "Ur," Gray started not even looking at Urian, "Your mother and I are going on a big trip with some of the others from the guild." At this Urian sparked up, "Are you guys going on some type of mission?!" "No it's more like a vacation for us." Urian was mortified, "If you guys go that means someone has to...watch..." 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! That means I have to watch Silver and Mika!' Urian tugged at his dark hair, nearly pulling clumps out of it. Gray chuckled at his son's inner battle with himself "Urian, if you don't want to watch you siblings, we'll get a babysitter." Urian turned towards his giggling mother, "Mom I don't need a babysitter." Juvia reached for the juice in the center of the table, "Well then Ur-chan will just have to watch his brother and sister." At this Gray walked over to Urian and threw his arms over his shoulder, "If anything happens while we're gone we'll have a nice long training session. Just you and me." Urian gulped. This wasn't the first time his dad had mentioned their training session. It usually came up when Urian did something wrong. The one time Urian ticked his dad off and they trained. Let's just say Urian couldn't feel any of his body parts, ANY. Juvia just kept blabbering on not even paying attention to the fact that Gray was threatening Urian to death. "Understood." Urian bit into the toast his mother prepared. Completely avoiding his father's cold stare. "Urian. Answer. Now." "Yes sir." Gray ruffled Urian's haired and smirked at his still blabbering wife. "Come on Juvia we got to finish packing." Juvia blushed uncontrollably as she got up to follow Gray upstairs. Urian snorted at his mom and dad's display of *ugh* affection. "Don't forget to get ready!" Juvia called out before their door was slammed upstairs. They went to go just do whatever they were doing. Who knows? Urian continued to eat his breakfast slowly by himself. What a great way to start his morning.

~At the guild~

Nashi walked happily into the guild spying Urian sitting at the bar. "Hey, Urian you're not going to believe the new trick my dad taught me!" "Yeah, sounds cool Nashi." Nashi frowned and peeked over Urian's shoulder. He was engrossed in a book while sipping on his favorite, chocolate milkshake. "What are you reading." Nashi took a seat on the stool nearest Urian." "It's a book Emma gave me this morning." Nashi froze at the name. It's not like Nashi hated Emma Redfox. She'd just be much happier if she wasn't there. Urian had been close to both Nashi Dragneel and of course Emma Redfox. Though Urian was much closer to Emma, it made Nashi jealous. Nashi remembered the day when she realized that she was really jealous.

 _"Good morning Juvia." Lucy and Nashi had gotten up early to do some much needed shopping(Feeding Natsu and Ignatio is a very tough job.) "Morning Lucy-san." (Juvia finally dropped Love-rival -_-||) Lucy looked over to one of the guild's corners and saw Urian giggling with Emma. "I see, Emma stayed over again." Juvia smiled, "It was supposed to be just a playdate, but Ur-chan begged Juvia to let her stay." To that Lucy laughed, "They're much closer than I thought." The two woman continued to chat with Nashi still holding some of the grocery bags. Nashi looked worriedly toward the duo. There was this little bottle of anger growing inside Nashi. Was this...Jealousy?_

Nashi felt the bottle bubbling up again. She really didn't like it. "Nashi?" Urian could feel Nashi tensing up, her was pressed firmly against his back. "Ummm Urian," Urian looked up from his book and locked eyes with Nashi. She blushed at the close proximity, "I was wondering about us." Urian sat confused for awhile, "Us? What about us? We're great friends." Before any other words could be said a fight broke out. "What did you say Ice princess?!" Natsu punched the unintentional ice exhibitionist directly in the face. Of course Gray countered, "I said you're an IDIOT, Flamebrain. For someone with such good ears, you really can't hear." "Why don't you put some clothes on Stripper?" Natsu looked at Gajeel, "What was that Metalface?!" Gajeel laughed, "Gihee, I wasn't even talking to you. Stripper was right you really can't hear." The dragonslayer's argument was cut short by Gray knocking them both into a group of guild members. Juvia, Lucy, and Levy tried their hardest to stop them. Urian looked to his side and saw no Nashi. When he found her he tried to sit up and go talk to her, but Mika beat him to it. He watched closely as they talked for a little bit. Then he watched Mika skip over to him. "What, did I do something?" Urian asked as he sighed into his perched hand. "Hmmmmm, I don't know. I guess you did nothing." Urian glared holes into his younger sister. He stared for a long time, but Mika just turned and smiled at him. He knew she wasn't going to break, instead he just looked back to the fight. "You three enough. There are children here." Erza's attempt to end the fight failed because as soon as she started fighting, so did the rest of the guild. It would be awhile until the guild decided to take a break.

*Tad bit later*

As the fight died down Urian brought it upon himself to go find Nashi and talk to her. But alas when Urian saw her she was busy helping Asuka. He cursed under his breath, he really needed to clear things up with her. In the meantime Urian would go return the book to Emma. At least he would've if Mira hadn't announced the parents leave. "Alright everyone! Say goodbye to Gruvia, Nale, and Gale!" Urian sighed and began thinking, 'What's up with Aunt Mira and ship names?' An unknown presence walked over to Urian and set their hand on his head. Urian's breath quickened, he knew the grip as his "Aunt" Erza's. "Urian, your mother and father want you to tell me if anything happens. So please report to me everyday." Urian nervous as ever, smiled up at Erza, "Yes m-ma'am. I p-promise." Erza smiled back at Urian and walked away. "Bye everyone!" Lucy grinned and was the last one to say goodbye to everyone in the guild. Urian was about to go and talk to Nashi, but he was so tired and just decided to head out. Urian located Mika and Silver and when he finally found them he grabbed their small wrist. "C'mon you two we're going home." "Awwwwwwwww." Urian rolled his eyes at their whining and just kept walking. "Urian, wait!" At the sound of his name Urian turned around and faced a panting Nashi. "How about I come and help you guys out tomorrow?" Urian cheered on the inside, "That's great Nashi thank you so much! Well we gotta go I'll catch you tomorrow." Both of them blushed unaware of the two suspicious eyes watching them. The trio slowly walked the streets of Magnolia back home, Mika decided to quench her thirst for answers, "Big brother, do you like Nashi-chan?" Urian's eyes grew wide as he eyed the 9 year old demon. "Mika, who ever said I liked anybody?" Mika stayed silent instead Silver butted in, "I thought Urian liked Emma-chan." Mika tapped her forehead, "Mika completely forgot about that." Urian groaned with his eyes closed, Silver and Mika were going back and forth with this girly liking stuff. Suddenly the two gasped, "IT'S BIG BROTHER'S SECOND CRUSH, EMMA-CHAN!" Emma must've heard because she paused walking to her house and ran over to them with a big smile on her face. When she made it over she hugged Urian, "Sorry, could you guys repeat what you said. I was so far away I couldn't hear what you said." Mika and Silver both started in unison, "We said-" But Urian cut them off by bopping both of them on the head. "Owwww!" Emma laughed at the three of them, "So is it just you guys for the week?" Emma asked with a huge smile, "Yeah, I'm watching them!" Urian blurted out still blushing from the comment said earlier. "It's just me, the twins are staying with Jay and Rosemary." Urian laughed, "Better hope Rosemary doesn't get mad and kill everyone." Emma and Urian both laughed bringing their faces fairly close. "I've got an idea!" Urian looked at Emma's cheery face, "What's that?" Emma placed her hands on Urian's, "How about I come and stay with you guys tomorrow?" Urian not really even thinking to what she said kept smiling and nodding his head.(Exactly why he hates when people put so much attention on him) Emma let go of his hand and gave out three warm goodbye hugs. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with Emma's retreat back home, the trio began walking again. "Man, I forgot to give Emma her book back." Mika shrugged lightly, "You can just give it to her when she comes and stays with us tomorrow." Urian's blood ran cold, "Wait, what?" Urian shed his clothes and began to panic. Silver burst out laughing, "Brother you said that Emma-chan can stay with us." Silver started laughing more to the point where tears were streaming to the ground, "And," Silver was literally rolling on the ground dying. The poor boy couldn't get his sentence out. "What?!" Silver started to cough still laughing and gasping for air at the same time. Mika covered her eyes and blushed a bright shade of red. People were definitely watching. With Silver's laughing and Urian being almost completely nude, she was sure the whole world was watching them. "Urian, put your clothes on!" "CRAP!" And that's how Urian's many unfortunate events began.

 **Well I don't have much to say. I know it sucked. I hoped you maybe enjoyed it. And if you did I'll write another part! XD Oh and if there's any errors, I'M SORRY!**


	2. Ch 2: Unexpected Brotherly love?

**WOW. Someone actually read it. It was super surprising cause I didn't expect anyone to really like it at all! I'm so happy though! Alright stop talking me, get on with the story**

Urian felt like they'd been waiting for what seemed like hours. When in all reality it had only been ten minutes of him and Silver sitting on the couch. "I'm boredddddd." Silver groaned tossing himself onto Urian's lap. "I know this is the third time you've told me. Third time." Urian held up three fingers emphasizing his point. Urian didn't really know why they were sitting here anyways. Nashi and Emma would be arriving much later than now. Mika skipped down the stairs smiling brightly, "Look at me! Mika got all dressed up today." Mika twirled around pausing to hold a piece sign up close to Urian's face. Ignoring Mika, Urian cradled his head in his hands. "Why don't you go play dress up away from us." "Yeah, go play dress up somewhere else!" Urian nearly laughed at Silver's determination to copy him. He could only remember how happy he was when he found out he would have a little brother.

 _"Papa, what type of baby is it?" Urian, just turning six not to long ago really didn't understand what was going on. All he did know was that his mom had a big belly, and apparently some baby was going to come soon. "Well, your mom will be back with the doctor anytime now, so then we'll know." "But I wanna know now!" Urian noticed his dad flinch before using his left arm to set him in his lap. "You have to wait. If you're quiet and patient the whole time, me and you will go to the guild and get_ Camarade _Franks and milkshakes. How does that sound?" Urian slipped off Gray's lap and quickly covered his mouth. He wouldn't whisper a word until his mom showed up. A doctor swung open the door with a kind, "Excuse me, is Mister Fullbuster here?" Gray waved to the doctor and she walked over to where they sat. "So is everything alright?" "Yes everything is moving along smoothly. Just make sure there's a minimum amount of magic being used and..." Urian stopped listening after that. His attention fell towards Mika who was playing with the small toy area in the corner of the waiting room. She was playing with a little doll changing it's clothes into a very unmatched outfit. He watched another young girl with a snobby walk tug the doll away. "Hey give it back!" Mika yanked the doll's ginger hair, tears already prickling at her eyes. Urian could see the ice forming around the area, not a good sign. "Uhh papa." "Hold on Ur." "But papa Mika is-" Gray shifted towards Urian hushing him back to silence, "Just wait a sec." Urian kept quiet fidgeting at the sight of the ice slowing crawling up the snobby girl. "Oh, really that's great!" "Indeed Mister Fullbuster. I'm just going to run a few more test on Juvia then we'll be done." "Thank you." Gray picked up Urian holding him tight in his arms. "You're going to have a little brother Urian!" "Really?!" If you were a normal person just watching you'd think Gray was just jumping around with his spitting image. Some things were just great and this was one of them. A shriek ruined the happiness. When Gray and Urian saw Mika sticking her tongue out at a screaming brunette trapped in ice, everything just went downhill. "Mika no!" Gray ran to Mika scooping her up and away from the scene. "How dare you let your putrid child lock my kid in ice?" Urian scratched his head as he watched his father try to apologize to a insanely mad lady and her crying child. Besides this he couldn't wait for a little brother. He vowed(Even though he was six)to take care of not only his little brother, but Mika. And that's what he was going to do._

Urian chuckled imagining the image in his head. "Good evening Urian." Urian opened up his eyes coming face to face with a demon. A frightening demon. "Rosemary! Why are you here?" The slightly taller bluenette stood in front of Urian scary as ever. Her armor glistening in the light of the sun, making her look like a true knight. Which is something she aspired to be. "Urian, I'd like to know why you did not invite to your gathering?" A sword was pointing directly at Urian's fast beating heart. "W-What d-do y-you m-mean?" Rosemary drew back her sword, "I figured something was up when Nashi ran up to you yesterday. She told me everything and how she'll be staying here for a little." Urian looked towards Mika and Silver who were standing heads tilted to the side. As if they had no clue what was going on. "Nothings up Rosemary. And this gathering isn't even really a gathering. Look around it's just Silver, Mika, and I. And again why are you here?" Rosemary placed her hands on her hips taking a brief look at Silver and Mika, "Well, there's been this rumor going around." "Oh and what would that be?" A blush arose on Rosemary's cheeks. Okay, so Urian really was losing it. He knew Rosemary was a girl, but he never thought that she had the ability to blush like that. "Are you and Nashi a thing?" Silver and Mika broke out in fits of "silent" laughter. "What are you talking about?!" Urian also blushing quickly covered his cheeks. The blush on Rosemary's face faded away slowly leaving a barely radiant glow, "It's just that you guys have been really close for awhile and for most of the guild it's obvious." Mika still catching her breath barged into the awkward conversation, "You know Rosemary-chan, Urian might actually be with Emma-chan." Rosemary looked like a frozen stick standing in the middle of the living room. He was so going to kill Mika after this. Whatever was coming for Urian was not good. That was all he could put together before he was pounded into the ground. Now, Urian always looked at Rosemary like the older siblings he never had and is glad he doesn't have. Same would go for Erza and his dad. But one thing that he would never like about it was how scary Rosemary and Erza both were. When Jellal told Urian about stories when they were younger he said Rosemary always carried Urian around and watched him and Jay together(A/N Jay is Rosemary's little brother btw). Jay was the more calm, collected one. Rosemary was the monster. Only real difference besides the fact the Rosemary had a head of blue hair and Jay had scarlet. That was pretty much it. "How dare you not tell me about such things!? First you don't invite me to the gathering, then you don't even tell me about your relationship with two of our own nakama." Silver yawned aloud, "You know Nashi isn't really the only one coming. He invited Emma as well." Rosemary was officially beyond furious with Urian, but the rage died down when she realized something. Rosemary trotted over to Silver and Mika with a mischievous smile. They huddled up and a whole load of whispering began. Urian still didn't know why she had come. Nashi wouldn't be here for like an hour or too. And knowing Emma she'd probably follow behind a couple minutes later. Urian would just wait for Rosemary to leave. "Urian." "Hmm?" "I've come to a conclusion." "Yeah, and?" "I'll be staying here to keep further security." "Mhm." It would take Urian approximately 4.5 seconds to realize what he had just done. "Great! I guess I'll just bunk in Mika's room." Mika pranced up and down happily, "Yay, Mika is having a sleepover. I bet we can play games, and eat snacks, and tell secrets, and do all this other stuff." Mika grasped Rosemary's hand and whisked her away heading straight for the stairs. Silver looked at his still shocked brother, "So three girls are staying with us?" Urian stomped his foot like a four year old, "She can't just walk in here and say she's going to stay." Urian said the anger evident in his voice. Silver rolled his eyes, "Actually I think she can. I mean she's Rosemary." Urian's face fell at the sad truth. Rosemary wasn't going to willingly take no as an answer, she literally never took no as an answer. "I give up." All he wanted was get this stupid week over so he could finally have his freedom back. He was living a nightmare. Silver climbed onto his brother and gave him a hug. "Don't worry brother it will get better." Urian smiled returning the hug happily. Silver jumped off of Urian and got in a fighting stance, "WATER NEBULA!" A small gush of water hit Urian square in the face. "Is that really all you can do?" Silver let out a small shriek of fear. The youngest Fullbuster child had only started training about a year ago. Pretty much all his attacks were as weak as they could get. The only self defense he had was the ice make sword and shield he had worked so hard to perfect. Urian shot a much stronger blast towards Silver throwing him directly into the couch. "Hey!" Silver used his ice make magic to make himself a fitted sword. "Ohhh so you want to fight sword style huh?" Urian following Silver and created a sword of his own. Urian smirked, when was the last time he and Silver had fought?

 _Urian, Silver, and Gray stayed home while Mika and Juvia went out for a girls only day. Juvia and Gray had got in a little argument that day and everyone in the house was shaken by it. So Juvia walked out the door yelling aloud, "Mika and Juvia are having a girls only day! Juvia will miss Silver and Ur, but not Gray-sama!" "Well, Gray thinks it's perfectly fine if Juvia doesn't miss him. He doesn't care!" Gray slammed the door shredding his shirt off. Urian and Silver stepped from around the corner watching their dad pace from one wall to the other. Urian looked around seeing the lack of his mother and sister, "Dad, where'd mom and Mika go?" Gray's fist clenched and with that he stormed out the house. Of course Urian and Silver were running behind him. Gray began letting off steam by sending ambush of ice into the forest. Silver gawked at his dad's moves, "I wanna fight like papa, Urian!" Silver copied Gray's moves actually sending small bits towards Urian's bare chest. "What, is that supposed to be your strong move? We should fight when you're stong enough" Silver pouted his lips and crossed his arms, "I'm just as strong as papa!" "You sure are. I bet you could easily beat me and Urian." Gray had been eavesdropping on their little spat. Silver out of automatic instinct wrapped his arms around Gray's leg as he stuck his tongue out at Urian. "Whatever. I'd definitely win in a heartbeat." One thing that both boys had inherited from their father was the love of fighting. Even though Silver was more of a beginner compared to Urian's skill. Gray aloud Silver and Urian to fight while he kept close to make sure they were being safe. Urian had several chances to where he could've beat Silver, but every time he held back. For the eleven year old was afraid to hurt him. That's the main reason for him trying to avoid fighting Silver. He may have come off tough, but when it came to his siblings he was a softy. Sitting on the sidelines made Gray extremely bored. He ended up teaming with Silver and beating Urian. "I win! I win! Oh wait...Sorry papa. We win! We win!" "That was unfair! Rematch." Urian summoned a decent sized wave which led to another good old round of fighting. Before they knew it Juvia and Mika were already walking up the small entry path leading to their home. "Gray-sama!" A loud wail caught all the boys attention. Juvia kissed Gray and quickly hid her face in his chest. Urian covered Mika and Silver's eyes keeping his shut as well. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama. So sorry." Tears streamed down Juvia's face causing it to sprinkle heavily. "I'm sorry too Juvia." Being the gross adults they were Gray and Juvia shared a passionate kiss. "Ewwww disgusting! We're going inside." Mika giggled and stayed watching Gray and Juvia. She was a true romantic weirdo. Urian and Silver sat at the kitchen table sharing ice cream, "Next time I'll beat you without papa." Urian laughed, "I can't wait."_

The boy's fought each other determination plastered onto both of there faces. That was until Urian countered Silver's strike by creating an ice floor beneath him. Silver missed his step and began falling backward. Losing his track he collapsed hitting his head directly on the ground. "Silver?!" Urian dropped his sword with a clash. Silver was out like a light. Not knowing what to do Urian shook Silver trying to wake him up. "Hey, Silver? Come on this isn't funny." Rosemary walked into the room wearing a crown upon her head, "Urian, Mika and I have-" The scenario before the girl was not one any body would want to see. Urian shaking his very unconscious brother silly must've looked very different to Rosemary, and Mika who had just appeared. "Oh my gosh! Big brother what happened?!" Mika rushed to Silver clutching his head close to her chest. She stroked his blue, sighing a sigh of relief when she heard his steady breathing. Rosemary grabbed Urian's arm tugging him out of the room and into the kitchen. "What happened?" Urian shuddered, "We were playing around and I guess I got to excited." Rosemary pulled her sword out once more,"Well you're lucky I won't tell my mother about this. That would lead to something much worse. For now you will have to deal with me." For the next thirty minutes Urian was physically abused by Rosemary.

*After the beating*

Silver came back to consciousness and was back running around on his feet. Urian on the other hand laid on the floor wallowing in his own pain. "Big brother, someone's at the door!" Urian drug his feet to the door and peeked out the peep hole. Standing was not only Nashi, but Emma as well. Urian nervously opened the door smiling weakly at the two girls. "I didn't know you invited Nashi as well Urian..." Emma looked towards the ground avoiding gaze from both Urian and Nashi. "Well I-" Nashi cut in with a twinge of anger in her voice, "And I didn't know about Emma being invited. You could've said something." Urian opened his mouth to speak, but Rosemary appeared as well. Scooping a piece of cake in her mouth Rosemary spoke, "Gmood to swee you guys. Urian has awoud me to stay here as well." Both girls in slight shock stared at Urian. In a low murmer Urian sighed to himself, "Oh this is just perfect."

 **Sowwy for the very late update. I've been really sluggish lately. And I'm so happy to finally have finished this chapter, it was so much fun writing it! Hope it was enjoyable. I also apologize for any mistakes. BYE**


End file.
